


Nocna zmiana

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Pre-Relationship, self - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Nocna zmiana i przygnębiony Sylvain. Na szczęście Anthony rozwiewa smutek.





	Nocna zmiana

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnio dużo czytam AO3 przy pomocy smartfona. Fajnie tam, takie krótkie opowiadania wydają się bardzo długie.
> 
> Możliwe, że tekst nie jest dość spójny. Zaczęłam pisać w marcu, później złapała mnie przerwa i teraz dokończyłam.

\- O, Sylvain. Ty nadal w pracy? — usłyszał zza pleców. — Myślałem, że na tej stacji tylko ja zasuwam nocą.

Bellamy okręcił się na obrotowym krześle i spojrzał w stronę śluzy. We wejściu stał Aquilante, z torbą na narzędzia zwisającą z ramienia i miernikiem prądu w dłoni. Podszedł do aparatury zarządzającej symulacją i zrzucił narzędzia na podłogę. Po dzisiejszych testach Jimenez narzekała na szwankującą instalację przy samolocie.

\- Cześć, Orle — odparł Bellamy. Zdziwiło go, że Anthony pofatygował się do naprawy osobiście. — Wiesz, ktoś musi zając się analizą zebranych danych.

Ich wspólny pracodawca miał gdzieś, czy jesteś po godzinach, czy trwa sztuczna noc albo czy wciąż jeszcze masz siłę do pracy. Zadanie miało zostać wykonane i tyle, liczył się jedynie wynik.

Aquilante pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- No... W holu plotkowali, że Morgan dał wam dzisiaj nieźle popalić. Poszło aż tak źle?

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę o tym mówić — odparł Bellamy. — Chciałbym, ale Alex...

\- Wiem — powiedział Anthony i uśmiechnął się. — Dlatego jako dobry przyjaciel zamknę gębę i zabiorę się za naprawę.

Bellamy odwrócił się do swoich notatek, a Aquilante zabrał się za naprawę sprzętu. Pracowali w ciszy, chwilami przerywanej dźwiękiem uderzania młotka, buczenia świdra wiertarki, stukania klucza i cichym "nosz cholerne!".

Sylvain oparł głowę o dłoń i postukał rysikiem w datapad. Westchnął. Wciąż próbował ustalić, dlaczego niektóre neuromody działają na Morgana pobudzająco i zwiększają jego agresję, kiedy inne potrafią uśpić mężczyznę ,wprowadzając prawie w stan wegetatywny. Brak pomysłów powoli wykańczał doktora. A dzisiejsza sesja z Yu... Westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

\- Sylvain, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał z troską w głosie Anthony.

\- Nie — odparł Bellamy.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- ... nie.

\- Dobrze. Ale spędzę tu całą noc, jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać... — Aquilante zawiesił głos.

\- Wiem, Anthony, wiem.

Wiedział. Wiedział, że może mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, a Anthony nie piśnie pary z ust, nie wyda go przed Aleksem. Nie będzie na niego krzyczał, wyzywając od szarlatanów. Nie będzie winił o coraz gorszy stan Morgana. Po prostu wysłucha go. Spróbuje pocieszyć.

Jednak wpierw Sylvain musiałby wytłumaczyć przyjacielowi prawdziwą naturę prowadzonych eksperymentów. Czy, jak mówił Alex, testów. Do tej pory niewiele mówił przyjacielowi o swojej pracy, same ogólniki. Że badają neuromody, sprawdzają możliwości tyfonów, że to pomysł Aleksa, że Morgan zgłosił się na ochotnika... Nie był pewien, czy będzie umiał przyznać się do tak niemoralnych czynów.

\- On... On dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie — zaczął cicho Bellamy. — Spalił pudła, uderzał krzesłem o lustro, a jego wybory w teście psychologicznym były... — westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Anthony, to już nie jest Morgan. Ilość neuromodów, które w niego wpakowaliśmy, diametralnie zmieniła chemię mózgu. Wiesz czym są neurony lustrzane?

\- Nie — odparł mężczyzna, wstając. Podszedł do naukowca i usiadł na krześle obrotowym, pewnie należącym do Jimenez. — Ale zapewne zaraz mi powiesz.

Sylvain uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. Oczywiście, że Aquliante wiedział, w końcu skończył studia behawioralne. Coś musiał ten stary zgrywus pamiętać.

\- To podstawa teorii umysłu, odruchy i nasza empatia — powiedział. — A mody całkowicie je zniszczyły. Jedyne istoty na Talosie, które nie posiadają takich komórek to?

\- Tyfony?

\- Dokładnie — pokiwał smutno głową. — Tymi badaniami, ciągłą instalacją i usuwaniem neuromodów... Zabiliśmy Morgana, Tony — zgarbił się i schował twarz w dłoniach. — Ja go zabiłem. Zniszczyłem jego człowieczeństwo.

Anthony przysunął krzesło bliżej i położył swoją dłoń na zgiętych plecach przyjaciela. Pogładził go dwa razy, po czym chwycił jego głowę i oparł ją o swoje ramię. Oddech Sylvaina łaskotał mężczyznę w szyję.

\- To nie twoja wina — powiedział, gładząc Bellamy'ego po włosach. — Mówiłeś, że Morgan sam się na to zgodził. Musiał przeczuwać, co się stanie, w końcu to wasz szef, no wiesz, mózgowców. Zresztą Alex też jest winny. Jestem pewien, że ten maniakalny skurczybyk...

\- Ale to nie Alex je projektował. To nie on co rano sprawdzał, jak bardzo przekroczyliśmy linię.

\- Pamiętasz, jak próbowałeś wytłumaczyć, jak się tworzy neuromody i jak wpływają na mózg?

\- Pamiętam. Nazwałeś moje słowa fachowym bełkotem i przyrównałeś je do stawiania fundamentów budynku.

\- Dokładnie. Myślę, że Morgan wciąż tam jest, głęboko schowany, zasypany zmianami. Nie jestem tak genialnym człowiekiem, jak ty, ale powiedz - czy jeśli nie byłoby Morgana, to tyfon utrzymałby jego kształt?

\- Nie tak długo — odparł po kilku minutach Bellamy. — Jedynie w nieożywionych kształtkach potrafią trwać długo. Udając żywą istotę, tkanka rozpada się po minucie, a czas potrzebny na multiplikację wraz z kolejną zmianą wydłuża się. Fizycznie jest niemożliwe, by...

Sylvain podniósł głowę i wyprostował się na krześle. Spojrzał na Anthony'ego i uśmiechnął się, tak prawdziwie. A potem się przytulili.

\- Jesteś jedynym światełkiem w tym bagnie ciemności, przyjacielu — powiedział Sylvain.

\- Zawsze do usług — odparł Anthony.

Aquilante jeszcze przez chwilę obejmował mężczyznę. Puścił go i spojrzał przyjacielowi w twarz.

\- Już dobrze? — spytał.

\- Tak — odparł trochę zawstydzony Bellamy. Doktor zerknął na przyjaciela. — Wiem, że już późno, ale czy nie chciałbyś... Czy może... Chciałbyś pójść ze mną zjeść coś? W ramach podziękowań.

\- Sylvain! — odparł ze śmiechem. — Gdybym wiedział, że zaprosisz mnie na randkę, ubrałbym się bardziej odpowiednio.

Bellamy spojrzał na mężczyznę zszokowany. Końcówki jego uszu zrobiły się czerwone.

\- To nie tak... Ja nie... — wydukał. — Jestem wdzięczny za pocieszenie, ale ja nie...

\- Wiem, wiem — przerwał mu Anthony. Wyciągnął dłoń i zmierzwił włosy mężczyzny. — Tylko się z tobą droczę.


End file.
